Midnight Confession
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Sebuah surat datang dari Karin/Di saat bersamaan, Gaara datang ke Konoha untuk urusan 'diplomasi'/Naruto selalu seperti ini ketika menjelang hari kelahirannya/Neji merencanakan sesuatu/"Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat si Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk membangun klan Uzumaki? Uzumaki tak mengenal kata menyerah, kan?/Canon sett: 2 years after war/Multi-hinted pair/Birthday Fic/RnR?


"_**Listen, you better treat this lady like a queen. Because you … you my friend, you've found yourself the perfect woman. If I was ever so lucky to find the perfect woman, I would give her flower everyday. I'd be her shoulder to cry on and her bestfriend. And I'd spend everyday trying to think of how to make her laugh. She has the most … most amazing laugh. That's what I would do, if I were you." – Melman to Motomoto about Gloria**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. Little inspired by 'MADAGASCAR: Escape 2 Africa' the Movie. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

SPECIAL TO

NARUTO's Birthday.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**: Multi-pairings implied, **Canon** sett, Romance Drama, slight OOC. Italic means: the letter, flasback, or anything that doesn't fit with the present time, or … something unusual—special. **This fic un-betaed**_

.

.

**MIDNIGHT CONFESSION**

.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan punggungnya di atas ranjang butut miliknya. Sebuah ranjang yang tak bisa dibilang besar. Ranjang usang yang ia bawa dari apartemen lamanya—dengan sedikit perdebatan sengit yang sempat terjadi dengan Yamato ketika ia harus membantu Naruto pindah rumah. Lelaki ANBU itu memang yang bertanggung jawab membuatkan rumah tinggal yang baru untuk Naruto.

Yamato tak keberatan. Toh, Naruto sudah membantunya—menyelamatkannya di perang yang terakhir.

Tidak secara langsung, tapi Naruto menyelamatkannya—juga semua orang.

Naruto memang sengaja meminta Yamato untuk tak membangunkannya rumah yang terlalu besar. Karena Naruto bersikukuh membawa beberapa barang lama yang dulu bersemayam di apartemennya yang menyedihkan. Benda-benda itu—seperti si ranjang—akan terlihat terlalu kontras jika Yamato membangunkannya hunian yang terlalu istimewa layaknya mansion Hyuuga, Nara, atau bahkan mansion Uchiha.

Rumah baru Naruto tak terlalu besar, sungguh. Toh, ia tinggal sendirian. Tak ada Tsunade atau Jiraiya. Ia hanya seorang Hokage yang berstatus lajang. Andai … ia memiliki keluarga.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Disibakkannya jubah Hokage yang ia kenakan, sembari ia membaca baik-baik surat di tangannya.

'_Hei, Adik.'_

Naruto merutuk. "Sial, aku bukan adikmu."

Sebuah senyum kembali tersungging di wajahnya meski ia sempat cemberut selama sedetik.

Naruto tak pernah senang tiap kali Karin memanggilnya adik.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi memiliki kakak perempuan seperti Karin bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bukan karena keduanya adalah sisa sejarah hidup klan Uzumaki, namun karena Karin memanggilnya demikian dengan membawa nama Sasuke. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke adalah 'kakak' bagi Naruto, Karin menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai kakak Naruto.

'_Kuharap burung elang bodoh yang kukirim menjadi kurir surat ini tak terlambat. Bagaimana harimu? Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya pada kami duluan, tentang kabar kami saat ini. Kami baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Konohagakure? Desa itu belum musnah hanya karena sekarang kau yang memimpinnya, kan?'_

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tertawa saat menulis surat ini," gerutu Naruto.

Sang Hokage itu bangkit. Ia menarik napas sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela, ia menatap baik-baik pemandangan Konoha yang dihiasi lampu di sepanjang jalan utama. Acara _matsuri_ yang meriah. Kabur di tengah acara untuk membaca surat dari Karin bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Naruto mendesah—lalu sebuah kunang-kunang mendarat di sisi jendela kamarnya, membawa kilasan kenangan lama yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa … kau selalu berusaha menyelamatkanku?"_

_Sakura terbelalak. Cakra yang mengalir di tangannya tak berhenti. Ia hanya tak percaya Karin akan mengatakannya._

"_Apa karena kau tahu bahwa aku satu-satunya keluarga Naruto yang tersisa?" tanya Karin sembari terbatuk. "Cih, aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya baru-baru ini."_

_Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tapi bagaimana bisa? Sekalipun Karin mencoba tersenyum padanya, tak ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari kenyataan ironi semacam itu._

"_Hari itu kau mencoba menolongku, setelah Sasuke hampir membunuhku."_

_Sakura hanya mengangguk._

"_Dan kini kau masih mencoba menolongku, setelah aku berusaha membunuh Sasuke."_

_Sakura menggeleng. "Tolong … tolong jangan berbicara lebih banyak. Aku harus mengeluarkan racun-racun ini dari dalam tubuhmu."_

_Karin terbatuk lagi. "Kenapa kau berusaha mengeluarkan racun yang … yang bahkan akulah yang memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhku sendiri?"_

_Sakura tak tahu. Ia adalah ninja medis. Ia tak ingin gagal ketika ia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Tindakan Karin memang bodoh. Ia sadar itu—semua Uzumaki benar-benar tipikal yang bodoh, seenaknya. Perang ini telah memakan banyak korban. Tapi jika ia bisa menyelamatkan Karin, kenapa tidak? Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa Karin adalah Uzumaki. Lepas dari kenyataan bahwa Karin adalah salah satu orang yang berperan besar dalam 'kekalahan' Sasuke._

"_Kau … sama seperti Naruto. Bodoh." Karin meringis, "juga terlalu baik."_

_Satu gelembung besar racun berhasil diekstrak oleh Sakura._

_Karin menarik napas keras._

"_Kenapa … kau ingin membunuh Sasuke-kun?"_

_Karin tertawa kecil—mendengus. "Memang di mana letak salahnya kalau aku ingin membunuh Sasuke? Dia juga pernah ingin membunuhku, kan?"_

"_Benarkah … hanya karena itu?" Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan energinya sendiri. Ia melirik di sudut gua, Naruto masih duduk di sana, dengan Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya. Keduanya tak bersuara. Tak ada suara yang terpantul dari dinding-dinding batu yang mengelilingi tempat mereka bersembunyi. Hanya Sakura dan Karin yang bersuara—pelan._

"_Kau mencintai Sasuke dengan hati yang lemah, kau tahu itu?"_

_Sakura menunduk._

"_Kau bahkan gagal meracuninya."_

"_Aku—"_

"_Aku mencintainya dengan sangat kuat, Haruno. Aku tak akan menyesal kalau memang harus membunuhnya. Aku tak takut kehilangan Sasuke, karena aku sendiri merasa, ia tak pernah merasa kehilangan jika aku mati. Hubungan kami sebatas itu. Hebat, kan? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, aku bertemu dengannya, diselamatkan olehnya, lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku tak tahu apa ia juga mencintaiku."_

_Sakura terdiam._

"_Meski sepertinya jawabannya adalah tidak."_

_Sakura kembali mengalirkan cakranya._

"_Tapi satu hal yang membuat posisi kita sedikit berbeda jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke," imbuh Karin, "ia membutuhkanku. Aku bermanfaat untuknya. Sasuke adalah lelaki kuat, cih, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang lemah, kan?"_

_Mendengar Karin membanggakan dirinya sendiri, Sakura tersenyum simpul._

"_Aku tak akan pernah menang melawannya hanya dengan racun di ujung kunai yang kubawa saat aku menantangnya bertarung—sama seperti kebodohan yang pernah kaulakukan. Tapi aku bisa membunuhnya ketika ia membutuhkanku, kan?"_

_Benar._

_Perempuan di hadapan Sakura ini benar-benar hebat._

_Datang di tengah pertarungan, meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menghisap cakranya demi kemenangan dalam perang, dan akhirnya mendapati bahwa cakra perempuan Uzumaki itu telah mengandung racun yang melemahkan syarafnya. Racun hebat yang bahkan partikelnya tak dapat disadari oleh sharingan Sasuke._

"_Membunuhnya, sekaligus membawa kematian bagi diriku sendiri…." desis Karin._

_Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Setidaknya, aku tak perlu khawatir kalau aku akan dibunuhnya kalau ia tahu aku meracuninya."_

_Sakura terdiam._

_Karin mendongak, menatap mata Sakura baik-baik. "Dan kau menyelamatkanku. Apa kau sadar, bahwa kau membuatku kembali khawatir kalau Sasuke suatu saat akan membunuhku balik?"_

"_Sasuke-kun tak akan melakukannya."_

_Karin menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang lemah. Ekor matanya dapat menangkap sosok Sasuke dan Naruto di ujung sana. "Kehilangan kedua matanya tak akan mencegah Sasuke membunuhku." Karin tertawa kecil._

_Sakura menggeleng, "Karin…."_

_Perempuan Uzumaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya—telapaknya menelungkup menutupi wajahnya. "Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Jemari kurus itu diraih oleh tangan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun akan berterimakasih padamu, Karin. Kalau kau tak menghalangi jalannya pertarungan kemarin, Sasuke mungkin akan berhasil mengalahkan Naruto. Mungkin … Naruto tak akan sempat membuatnya sadar. Mungkin … mereka tak akan sempat bekerjasama mengalahkan Madara."_

_Pipi Karin telah basah._

"_Kalau memang sebegitu kuat kau mencintai Sasuke-kun, hiduplah. Hidup dan bawa ia pergi bersamamu. Menjauhlah kalian dari Negara Hi dan mungkin kalian bisa—"_

"_Hiduplah sebagai Uzumaki."_

_Karin dan Sakura menoleh. Naruto berjalan tertatih mendekat pada keduanya._

"_Gamakichi mengatakan padaku bahwa tim dari Konoha akan datang tak lama lagi. Kalian harus pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian telah tewas dalam perang."_

_Karin menatap Naruto tak percaya._

"_Pergilah membangun hidup kalian, jauh dari kata peperangan. Di mata semua orang, Uchiha telah habis. Uzumaki telah habis. Klan kita hanyalah nama. Kumohon, tetaplah kalian hidup. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun yang lebih dari ini."_

_Sakura bangkit dan memegang bahu Naruto ketika lelaki itu merintih pelan._

"_Kalau kau memang mencintainya, hiduplah."_

_Karin menoleh pelan ke sudut gua. "Sasuke…."_

_Sasuke telah terduduk memunggunginya. "Hn."_

_Menangis pelan, ia mengangguk, menggumamkan kata terima kasih ketika Naruto merapal jurus—memanggil Gamabunta untuk membawa pergi Karin dan Sasuke—sebelum akhirnya Naruto jatuh kelelahan, di samping Sakura yang juga pingsan kelelahan setelah menatap punggung Gamabunta manjauh dari mulut belakang gua._

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sebenarnya aku belum sanggup membuat Sasuke mau membuat anak denganku. Ups, aku mengatakannya. Aku tahu kau sekarang tertawa, kan, Naruto! Cih, sial. Aku tahu aku serakah. Sasuke tidak membunuhku sampai detik ini saja sudah bagus sekali. Tapi aku kebingungan sendiri. Menjadi Uzumaki dan Uchiha satu-satunya di desa yang kini kami tinggali ini, ugh. Entahlah. Sebenarnya kenapa kau menginginkan kami berdua hidup? Apa kau ingin aku membangun Uzumakigakure?'_

Naruto kali ini tertawa.

Mungkin jawabannya iya.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana _stress_-nya Sasuke hidup dengan Uzumaki perempuan yang sifatnya mirip dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Meski Sasuke kehilangan mata 'Uchiha'-nya, tapi itu tak membuat pesona Uchiha yang mendarah daging itu berkurang. Kautahu, aku harus memelototi tiap perempuan lajang di desa ini agar mereka tahu Sasuke adalah milikku. Ehm, belum milikku, sih. Terkadang aku takut kalau ia akan memilih perempuan asing di desa ini. Cih.'_

"Jangan menyerah. Uzumaki tak pernah menyerah," ujar Naruto refleks.

'_Aku sering dibuat kesal olehnya. Sejak aku mengoperasi matanya dan mencarikan donor mata biasa untuknya, ia tak pernah benar-benar mau menatapku. Aku tahu, ia pasti masih kesal karena aku pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Terkadang aku takut, kalau-kalau ia berniat membunuhku lagi. Aku kadang terpikir kalau mungkin akan lebih bagus kalau aku meracuninya lagi. Aku tahu … kau juga Sakura tak akan berada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya lagi. Argh, aku sepertinya sudah gila. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa Sasuke pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang sampai membuatnya mau melakukan apa saja—seperti kita berdua, Naruto?'_

Naruto terlihat berpikir kali ini.

Sepertinya belum pernah.

Naruto dulu menganggap Sasuke tak tertarik pada perempuan.

'_Aku ingin tahu seperti apa seorang Uchiha jika jatuh cinta. Itachi membunuh semua orang yang ia cintai di malam pembantaian Uchiha kecuali Sasuke. Bukankah artinya Itachi juga membunuh kekasihnya sendiri? Sayang sekali aku belum pernah mendengar lengkap kisah lelaki bertopeng yang dulu kukira adalah Madara. Siapa namanya? Ia seorang Uchiha, kan?'_

"Obito…." Naruto mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ini menggelikan!" teriak Naruto. "Kematian Rin bukan salah Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Obito melirik Kakashi yang terengah-engah di tengah medan pertempuran. "Ia … berjanji padaku untuk menjaga Rin."_

_Naruto terdiam sesaat._

"_Apa kautahu, bagaimana rasanya bangkit dari kematian, lalu melihat perempuan yang sangat kaucintai, yang tawanya adalah segalanya untukmu, mati begitu saja, Jinchuriiki?"_

"_Tetap saja ini menggelikan! Kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena—"_

"_Kau juga berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, untuk menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke, hanya karena janjimu pada perempuan yang kaucintai!"_

_Naruto terbelalak._

"_Jangan kaukira aku tak tahu. Apa kautahu bagaimana ibumu rela mati juga, ketika ayahmu hampir mati menyelamatkanmu dulu?"_

_Naruto menahan napas._

"_Aku rela mengubah dunia ini, asal bisa melihat Rin hidup kembali!"_

"_Demi menciptakan dunia ideal, hah?"_

_Dunia ini bagi Obito adalah neraka—sejak kematian Rin. Ia juga pernah 'mati'._

"_Apa hebatnya menentang takdirmu sendiri! Aku tak bisa mengerti alasanmu!" teriak Naruto._

_Obito tersenyum miris. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu mengerti—"_

_Mata Naruto terbelalak._

"—_bagaimana rasanya melihat kematian perempuan yang sangat kaucintai."_

.

.

.

.

.

Cengkeraman tangan Naruto pada selembar kertas itu menguat. Sedikit gemetar mengalir di ujung jemarinya. Ia ingat benar hari itu, ketika Obito mendadak menghilang dari pandangannya dan justru muncul di hadapan peleton pasukan K-11 dan yang lainnya. Dengan mudah lelaki itu mengalahkan Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, juga yang lainnya. Beruntung belum sempat ada yang terbunuh, karena saat itu, Sakura telah berdiri di hadapan Obito.

Ia ingat benar cerita dari Ino—cerita ketika Obito tersenyum pada Sakura.

'_**Aku kemari untuk membunuhmu.'**_

Detak jantung Naruto mendentam keras.

Untunglah, satu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Obito mampu membuat semua orang menyerang Obito dan mengamankan Sakura secepat mungkin. Setidaknya, Sakura masih hidup saat bunshin Naruto berhasil datang.

'_Bagaimana kabar mantan gurumu, lelaki berambut perak itu? Aku yakin Sasuke pasti juga ingin tahu tentang kabarnya.'_

Naruto menjauhkan kertas berisi tulisan tangan Karin dari hadapannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sedetik, masuk ke dalam _mode sage_ untuk menemukan Kakashi. Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah keramaian perayaan _matsuri_, menemani Shizune membeli beberapa makanan di salah satu stan. Naruto tersenyum simpul, ikut senang saat ia merasakan cakra hangat Shizune yang tak lagi kelam seperti saat tahun pertama peringatan kematian Tsunade dulu. Perempuan itu bahkan mengalami goncangan lebih dari yang Naruto rasakan.

Begitu juga Sakura.

Shizune jugalah, satu-satunya yang memaksa Kakashi untuk menceritakan ulang semuanya tentang Obito dan Rin. Perempuan itu tak pernah berada di Konoha sebelum Tsunade menjadi Hokage dulu. Semua orang mengenal Rin dan sosok Obito yang menjadi _teammate_ Kakashi. Tak ada yang kembali mempertanyakannya pada Kakashi setelah perang berakhir.

"_Ceritakan padaku."_

Kalimat Shizune itu menjadi penanda bahwa ia masih menyadari keberadaan Kakashi di tahun pertama kematian Tsunade yang membuatnya terpuruk.

'_Baiklah, Ototou. Aku akan mengirimimu surat lain kali, tentu saja setelah kau membalas suratku ini. Jaga baik-baik Konoha. Aku akan mengajak Sasuke ke kuil hari ini, untuk mendoakanmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Semoga aku tak telat mengucapkannya. Karena kalau surat ini telat datang padamu, kupastikan burung kurir itu akan kujadikan makan malam akhir minggu ini._

_P.S: Kalau aku masih belum berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk membangun klan Uzumaki, bagaimana kalau kau duluan? Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat si Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha bernama Haruno itu … untuk membangun klan Uzumaki? Uzumaki tak mengenal kata menyerah, kan?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gaara! Kenapa kau tak kunjung menemuiku?"_

_Gaara berhenti mengunyah dango miliknya. Dua hari menjelang perayaan matsuri pada tanggal sembilan nanti. Lelaki berambut merah itu meneguk teh hijau miliknya lalu mendongak menatap Naruto yang baru datang ke kedai dango yang dibangun oleh keluarga Akimichi._

"_Dan, k-kenapa Sakura-chan ada di sini?"_

_Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum, memangku tangannya dan menatap Naruto. "Hokage-sama, ini jam istirahat."_

_Naruto tahu itu. _

"_Kau tidak berharap aku duduk di Ichiraku Ramen setiap hari saat jam istirahat makan siang, kan?" gurau Sakura._

_Yang ingin Naruto tahu, kenapa Gaara?_

_Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya dengan tenang. "Bukankah tadi pagi kita sudah bertemu di menara Kage?"_

_Naruto terdiam. "Tapi kukira kau mau makan siang dengan … ku." Naruto menoleh pada Sakura perlahan._

"_Ah, aku hanya perlu berbicara dengan Sakura."_

_**Sakura?**_

"_Aku tahu kau pasti tak terlalu paham soal diplomasi yang sedikit rumit, Naruto. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajak Sakura kemari. Dan tak salah, ia lebih paham masalah ini dibandingkan denganmu."_

"_Diplomasi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa bukan Temari?"_

"_Baka. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kazekage yang bertanya padaku?" sahut Sakura._

_Gaara mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa menyuruh Temari."_

"_Aku tak paham," gumam Naruto._

"_Aku hanya berkonsultasi dengan Sakura mengenai proposal yang akan kuajukan padamu."_

"_Memangnya kau mau melamar seseorang dari Konoha?"_

_Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto._

"_Aku berniat membawa salah satu shinobi-mu untuk pergi ke Suna beberapa saat. Sepertinya Sakura tidak keberatan dengan rencanaku."_

_Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Tunggu! K-kau berniat membawa…."_

_Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau terbata-bata seperti itu, sih?"_

_Gaara ikut mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mau duduk di sini?" Gaara menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, barangkali Naruto mau makan siang juga. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."_

_Baru saja Naruto berniat duduk di samping Gaara, Lee datang menghampiri Sang Hokage._

"_Yosh!"_

"_Lee? Kau sudah kembali dari misi?"_

"_Aku baru saja akan membuat laporan."_

_Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ini jam makan siang, Lee."_

"_Ah! Sakura-san! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini bersama … Kazekage?"_

_Gaara melambaikan tangannya._

"_OH, TIDAK! KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK SEDANG BERKENCAN, KAN!"_

_Naruto mendelik. Ia menoleh pelan ke belakang—ketika ia mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir Sakura._

"_Kalau Tenten tahu kau masih memikirkanku seperti orang cemburu, ia akan melemparimu dengan puluhan kunai, Lee."_

_Sedetik setelahnya, Naruto telah berjalan menjauh dari meja Gaara dan Sakura. Entah kenapa, kalimat Lee membuat isi kepalanya kosong. Berjalan pelan keluar dari kedai, ia tak menyadari Neji—yang menyuruh Lee membuat laporan di saat jam makan siang—berjalan melewatinya sembari tersenyum._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah me-nonaktifkan _mode sage_-nya, Naruto melangkah pelan menuju meja di ujung kamarnya, lalu menyimpan surat milik Karin yang baru selesai dibacanya. Mungkin ia akan menulis balasannya nanti. Tulisan terakhir Karin membuat dadanya bergetar. Ia tak tahu harus menulis apa sebagai responsnya nanti.

Membangun klan Uzumaki dengan Sakura?

Naruto mendesah.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu depan rumah membuyarkan lamunan kepenatan Naruto. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke luar kamar, membuka pintu, dan mendapati Yamakana Ino berdiri di sana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Err, menjemputmu?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kenapa Kage Konoha justru berada di rumah setelah membuka acara _matsuri_ tadi sore?"

"Hmm," Naruto terlihat berpikir, "kelelahan?"

"Ck, sejak kapan kau bersikap emo seperti Sasuke-_kun_ dulu, Hokage-_sama_?" ejek Ino. "Neji mengirimku ke sini, katanya Kazekage mencarimu. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Naruto menggerutu. "Aku kira ia melupakanku. Karena sepertinya, ia lebih senang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang tak kutahu dengan Sakura."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya ketika Naruto memilih menutup pintu rumahnya dan bersiap melangkah melewati jalan setapak pekarangannya—bersiap keluar rumah. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Ha?"

"Kau … tak biasanya menghilangkan '_chan_' dari nama Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Besok adalah perayaan matsuri!" seru Sakura pada Temari. "Kau harus mencoba mencari yukata yang bagus untuk dipakai besok."_

_Naruto melirik Sakura. Ia masih duduk diam di meja Hokage-nya, melirik Sakura yang tersenyum manis pada Temari._

"_Naruto, aku akan menemani mereka."_

_Sontak, kurang dari sepersekian detik, Naruto menoleh pada Gaara. Apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Gaara? Menemani Temari berbelanja … dengan Sakura? Apa-apaan ini?_

_Naruto kehilangan kata-kata._

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau berpikir kalau Gaara tertarik pada Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pelan sembari berjalan.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku … aku tak pernah terpikir kalau Gaara akan tertarik pada seorang perempuan. Konoha dipenuhi _kunoichi-kunoichi_ hebat. Sakura-_chan_ adalah _kunoichi_ terhebat yang pernah kutemui."

"Ehem, jangan memuji perempuan lain saat kau berada di samping _kunoichi _lain, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh.

Ino yang tadinya ingin tertawa, jadi urung. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto mendesah.

"Mana aku tahu selera Kazekage. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Gaara bilang, ia ingin membawa salah seorang shinobi ke Suna untuk beberapa waktu. Entahlah, aku terpikir kalau itu mungkin adalah Sakura-_chan_."

"Cemburu?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka, lalu menutup lagi.

"Sungguh, kau dan Sakura benar-benar menggelikan. Aku melihat sendiri, Sakura memelukmu sebelum kau bertarung melawan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga sempat melihatmu mencium kening Sakura saat kau hampir sekarat. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana sahabatku itu menangisimu yang semua orang kira telah mati. Sungguh, semua ninja melihat jelas drama di depan mata kami semua. Tapi aku heran, kenapa setelah perang berakhir dan semuanya dibangun kembali, kalian berdua … tetap sama seperti ini? Kalian benar-benar aneh."

Naruto menunduk.

"Dan sekarang, kau berpikir bahwa Gaara tertarik pada Sakura?"

"Mungkin Sakura-_chan_ tertarik pada Gaara juga."

Ino menggaruk rambutnya yang terurai. "Rebut saja, apa susahnya?"

"Mereka sahabatku. Kalau Gaara memang menyukai Sakura-_chan_, dan Sakura-_chan_ bahagia—"

"Omong kosong!"

Naruto menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap naif. Itu sangat menyebalkan, Naruto. Apa yang kauharapkan dan kautunggu? Apa kau menunggu Sakura datang padamu dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah melupakan Sasuke-_kun_ dan kini menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin," Naruto menghela napas, "aku tak tahu, Ino."

"Astaga. Apa yang kau harapkan dari perempuan yang pernah kautolak? Ia tak akan datang dua kali padamu. Ini giliranmu. Bahkan aku bisa melihat kalau Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang pernyataan Sakur—"

"Kiba memberitahuku."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," desah Ino. "Hanya karena Kiba tak mendapatkan hati Hinata, bukan berarti Kiba sekarang menjalin hubungan denganku."

Naruto tertawa, "Aku hampir saja membayangkan seperti apa kacaunya keturunan Yamanaka dan Inuzuka."

Ino memukul bahu Naruto. "Daripada memikirkanku, pikirkan saja tentang kau dan Sakura."

Naruto mendesah. Ia mulai kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto_-kun_!"

Naruto dan Ino menoleh cepat dan mendapati Tenten sedang memukuli kepala Lee. Ino tertawa sejenak—kemudian diikuti Naruto yang tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa ia menjadi genin.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan segampang itu memanggil Hokage dengan namanya!" bentak Tenten, "maafkan Lee, Hokage_-sama_."

Naruto mendelik. Lama tak melihat Tenten, perempuan itu kini bersikap terlalu sopan padanya. "Tenten, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Rasanya aneh sekali."

Tenten tertawa kecil. "Memang apa yang kauharapkan dariku, Hokage_-sama_?" goda Tenten. "Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan Naruto seperti dulu? Kautahu kalau itu sama sekali tak sopan. Aku tak mau menjadi contoh buruk untuk penduduk Konoha yang lain."

Naruto mengeluh keras. "Tapi aku belum terbiasa mendengar teman-temanku sendiri memanggilku seperti itu."

"Nanti kau akan terbiasa, Naruto_-sama_," goda Ino.

"Ah, kau malah ikut-ikutan," keluh Naruto.

Lee yang tengah sibuk mengelus kepalanya kini berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Tapi bagiku, menjadi Hokage atau bukan, Naruto_-kun_ tetap Naruto_-kun_!"

Tenten ikut tertawa kecil. Bagaimana pun juga ucapan Lee memang benar. Melihat Naruto tumbuh dewasa, dari sosok anak kecil yang menyebalkan, suka mengerjai orang, bodoh, payah, dan sama sekali tak peka, lalu berubah menjadi shinobi terkuat, seorang sage, juga menjadi kage serta mewarisi fisik Yondaime Hokage memang tetap tak mengubah sifat asli seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jangan salah, Lee. Hari ini, ia sedikit berubah. Apa kau tak melihat wajahnya yang kusut dari tadi?" goda Ino.

"Tidak. Wajahku tidak kusut!" sanggah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ino kini tertawa, "Nah, tersenyumlah terus seperti itu. Itu terlihat lebih baik."

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, tadi Neji bilang padaku bahwa Kazekage ingin bertemu dengan dia," jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Apa kalian melihat Gaara?"

"Seingatku, Neji mengajak Gaara ke kediaman Hyuuga," jawab Lee bersemangat. "Mungkin nanti mereka akan segera kembali."

Mata Ino mendelik. "Tunggu! Untuk apa mereka ke kediaman Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan—"

Sibuk tersipu, Tenten dan Ino mengabaikan Naruto dan Lee yang _sweatdrop_.

"Sebaiknya aku berkeliling dulu."

Lee mengangguk. "Mau kutemani?"

Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya. "Atau kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Aku dan Lee awalnya berencana menuju ke kediaman Kurenai_-sensei_. Ada Gai_-sensei_ di sana, bersama Shino dan Kiba."

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Atau kau berniat menemui Sakura_-san_ sambil menunggu Kazekage?" tanya Lee. "Kami tadi berpapasan dengannya di kedai takoyaki di ujung sana. Ia memakai yukata merah. Sepertinya tadi juga ada Kakashi_-sensei_, Iruka_-sensei_, juga Shizune_-senpai_."

"Aa—"

"Aku ikut kalian!" seru Ino bersemangat. "Naruto pasti ingin menemui Sakura."

Naruto menoleh. Ia hampir meneriaki Ino saat perempuan pirang itu mengerling menggodanya.

"Ohh, aku paham sekarang. Rupanya ini alasannya Hokage Konoha tak kunjung menerima lamaran-lamaran dari desa-desa lain? Kukira itu hanya rumor," goda Tenten.

"D-dari mana gosip-gosip itu?" tanya Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya, semburat merah bertengger di pipinya.

"Salahmu sendiri mengirimku menjalankan misi keluar desa hampir empat bulan lamanya. Bukan salahku kalau dari karavan ke karavan lain, terdengar gosip bahwa Kage tampan dari Konoha sudah banyak menolak lamaran."

Lee tertawa. "Jangan memandangku begitu, Naruto_-kun_. Aku tak mendengarkan gosip."

Naruto menghela napas. Dasar perempuan.

"Kudengar kepopuleranmu jauh mengalahkan Kazekage," Tenten mulai terkikik. "Ternyata 'masih' Sakura, ya?"

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya pada Tenten.

"Sebelum mendapatkan hati Sakura_-san_, kau harus mengalahkanku!" seru Lee.

Tenten menoleh.

Naruto tertawa. "Alasan tepat untuk mengajakku _sparring_." Sang Hokage mulai bergerak maju. Tangannya mulai melambai pada ketiga temannya. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kurenai_-sensei_ dan Asuma-kecil."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Sedetik setelah bongkahan safir itu menemukan sosok belakang perempuan yang ingin ditemuinya, langkah Naruto seakan terpaku di atas bumi yang dipijaknya. Sosok itu belum berbalik, masih betah memunggunginya. Mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menyambangi otaknya akhir-akhir ini, detak jantung Naruto berpacu lebih keras. Sesaat, ia tak tahu bagaimana menyapa Sakura.

Dua hari lalu ia 'memergoki' Sakura dan Gaara menghabiskan sepanjang siang bersama, yang katanya membicarakan sesuatu atas nama aliasi Suna dan Konoha.

Sudah lupa ia, bagaimana rasanya cemburu melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain. Bukannya Sakura tak pernah didekati lelaki mana pun. Pernah satu hari, setahun lalu, seorang putra Daimyo mati-matian mencari perhatian Sakura dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang sekiranya bisa membuat dirinya sendiri dikirim ke rumah sakit Konoha—hanya demi bertemu warisan hidup seorang Tsunade.

Karena Sakura justru tak segan memarahinya, Naruto pun hanya menganggap sang putra Daimyo sebagai 'penggemar' Sakura.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Gaara … mirip Sasuke."

Tanpa sadar, ia berpikir mungkin Sakura mudah tertarik pada lelaki kuat yang misterius dan cenderung tak tertarik pada perempuan mana pun.

"_Kuso!_"

Desah dan umpatan pelan Naruto membuat beberapa penduduk Konoha menoleh.

"Hokage_-sama_!" Beberapa orang serentak menyapanya. Sempat linglung, Naruto cepat-cepat menyapa balik.

"Naruto?"

Lalu Naruto sadar, perempuan penggenggam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun itu menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakangku tadi?"

Naruto masih terkesima. Ia tahu, Sakura adalah perempuan yang baginya, kecantikannya adalah nomor satu. Sosok Haruno Sakura yang selalu berteriak tiap berlatih dan berkeringat … terlihat paling seksi melebihi apa pun.

Kami_-sama_, Jiraiya akan tertawa bangga padanya kalau ia mendengar isi hati Naruto barusan.

Namun, melihat Sakura mengenakan pakaian yukata merah dan hiasan-hiasan cantik di sisi-sisi gelungan rambutnya, dalam sedetik menghipnotis Naruto. Lidahnya kelu. Gerak bibirnya telah kebas. Ia tak mampu banyak bicara. Sungguh, atas nama ibunya, ia ingin menarik tangan perempuan di hadapannya, membawanya kabur ke kuil untuk mengajaknya menikah.

"Naruto? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Eh!" Naruto tersentak. "Hahaha, aku tak apa-apa."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "_Baka_."

Naruto melempar cengirannya.

Lalu diam menyeruak menemani keduanya.

Naruto masih mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Perempuan itu sibuk menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Di saat kapan lagi, seorang Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha bisa bersantai jika bukan saat perayaan seperti ini?

Sakura perlahan menoleh.

Naruto tersentak.

"Kenapa melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Eh, Eh, Eh?" balas Sakura. "Dua hari ini kau aneh sekali."

Naruto tertawa kikuk.

Sakura menjauhkan permen gulali itu dari wajahnya. Membenahi posisi duduknya, ia bergerak memutar tubuhnya—menghadap Naruto. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ayolah, bahkan kalau Karin ada di sini, ia pasti bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang kaupikirkan sekarang," bisik Sakura.

"Umm," Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kau terlihat manis sekali malam ini, Sakura_-chan_. Maaf aku menculikmu dari Kakashi_-sensei_ dan yang lainnya barusan."

Dalam sedetik, wajah sang kunoichi merona. "_Baka_."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Rasanya kau terlihat manis sekali, apalagi saat memakan kapas merah muda itu," ujar Naruto sembari melirik permen gulali di tangan kanan Sakura. "Seperti melihat seorang putri permen kapas memakan permen kapas juga."

'_Buk_!' Sebuah tinju mendarat di lengan Naruto.

Bukannya mengerang kesakitan, Naruto justru tertawa.

"Tega sekali kau menertawaiku."

"Aku kan baru saja memujimu, jangan marah."

Sakura memalingkan mukanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Karin, tadi seekor burung kurir membawakanku surat darinya."

Sakura sontak menoleh antusias. Memelankan suaranya, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Dalam hitungan detik, dada Naruto kembali berdesir hebat—bahu keduanya bersentuhan. Mengabaikan keramaian dan lalu lalang rakyat Konoha yang juga menikmati malam ceria ini, Naruto dan Sakura mengabaikan Konoha. Duduk di kursi stan gulali, keduanya mengenang Uzumaki dan Uchiha di belahan dunia lain.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat isi surat Karin, juga kekonyolannya tiap kali nama Sasuke tertulis di sana.

"Apa yang Karin katakan? Bagaimana kabar mereka, Naruto?"

"Dari apa yang kubaca, keduanya baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengulum sebuah senyuman hangat. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Sudah lama sekali, ya…."

"Ia tak berubah. Masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya."

"Sama sepertimu," kelakar Sakura sembari kembali menggigit permen kapasnya. "Apalagi yang ia katakan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir. "Err…."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," sergah Sakura. Melihat Naruto terlihat berpikir, ia segera menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Baka_."

Apa yang bisa ia katakan? Menceritakan tentang Karin yang masih belum menyerah, namun masih sudi mengeluh tentang perjuangannya mendapatkan hati Sasuke?

"Bagaimana, ya, kabar Sasuke_-kun_? Apa Karin menceritakan tentang Sasuke_-kun_?"

Nama keramat itu disebut lagi.

_Sasuke._

"Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Teme_ baik-baik saja."

Sakura membisu. _Ada yang salah._

"Mendadak aku kangen kakakku satu itu," canda Naruto. "Karin membuatku tertawa sepanjang aku membaca surat darinya."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Baguslah kalau memang begitu."

Satu waktu ini saja, biar sang Hokage menyebut Karin sebagai kakaknya. Kenyataannya, Karin memang membuatnya tersenyum di rumah tadi. Mungkin ia merindukan Karin—mungkin Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Mungkin. Mungkin. Karena sepertinya, memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Naruto—"

"Mau mencoba mengunjungi mereka suatu hari nanti?"

Sakura terbelalak.

"Nanti kau bisa bertemu dengan _Teme_."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Hei, apa aku boleh membaca surat dari Karin?" bisik Sakura pelan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sama seperti bambu tusukan permen kapas yang telah mengering—permen manis itu telah habis. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku akan mencari Gaara."

Sakura terdiam, masih menunggu jawaban Naruto atas permintaannya barusan. Lelaki itu berdiri, menjauhkan jarak bahu mereka yang tadinya bersentuhan. Sang Hokage menoleh pelan, tersenyum sekenanya.

"Surat itu…."

'_Kalau aku masih belum berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke-kun untuk membangun klan Uzumaki, bagaimana kalau kau duluan? Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat si Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha bernama Haruno itu … untuk membangun klan Uzumaki? Uzumaki tak mengenal kata menyerah, kan?'_

"… lain kali akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia bertahan. Apa seperti ini rasanya ingin menyerah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan pelan, Naruto memandangi jalan setapak di bawah kakinya. Langit malam dan penerangan seadanya dari tiap stan membentuknya bayangan dari sosoknya sendiri. Memanjang di jalanan yang dilewatinya, bergerak stagnan sedari tadi. Dua bayangan yang beriringan.

"Hn."

Satu lagi sosok emo di sampingnya. Naruto bersumpah, berada di sekeliling orang yang memiliki sifat dingin seperti Neji lama-lama mungkin akan menularinya. Neji bukan tipikal pembicara. Kepala ANBU Operation itu berjalan santai di sampingnya, tak mengucapkan apa pun kecuali dehaman terakhirnya barusan.

Tidak biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

Waktu memang berubah.

"Ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Neji terdiam.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Sial, kenapa kau dan Ino mendadak bawel sekali hari ini? Apa di wajahku tercetak sesuatu sampai-sampai kalian mengiraku sedang banyak pikiran?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Kenapa mengangguk?"

"Wajahmu memang terlihat tegang sekali. Memikirkan apa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah Neji. Mungkin ini kebiasaanku setiap tahun."

"Oh, ya?" balas Neji. "Kautahu, malam ini desa ini mengadakan perayaan. Apa bagusnya kalau pemimpin desa ini memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Naruto mengacak sisi rambutnya. "Itulah sebabnya aku malas keluar sejak sore. _Mood_-ku memburuk. Dan mendadak Ino datang ke rumahku. Kau yang menyuruhnya, seingatku."

Neji mengangguk. "Kazekage ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Malam-malam begini. Tidak bisakah ia menemuiku besok saja?"

"Hn. Tanyakan sendiri padanya."

Naruto menoleh. "Firasatku buruk."

"Mungkin kali ini firasatmu salah."

"Semoga saja." Tak jauh dari pintu masuk menara Hokage, langkahnya terhenti. "Aku heran, kenapa sifatmu sedingin itu?"

"Apa?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Maksudku, aku tak tahu mengapa banyak perempuan mudah tertarik dengan sifat sepertimu, Gaara, juga … Sasuke."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Sakura?"

Alis Naruto naik. "Lupakan saja."

Neji tersenyum pelan ketika Naruto bersiap melangkah lagi. "Tidak selalu seperti itu."

Naruto menoleh.

"Buktinya, Hinata_-sama_ lebih memilih jatuh cinta pada lelaki berisik sepertimu daripada orang sepertiku, kan?"

Mata Naruto melebar.

Neji mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Derap-derap langkah lemah itu lalu diikuti gerakan dari Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melangkah sembari menatap lurus, ada punggung Neji di depannya. Bahunya lebar. Ironis, namun Naruto melihat ada masa depan Hyuuga di punggung itu.

"Hanya karena sekarang kau Kepala ANBU, bukan berarti kau bisa menyebutku 'lelaki berisik'."

"_Gomen_, Hokage_-sama_."

Naruto tersenyum. "Hei."

Neji menghentikan langkahnya—sedikit berbalik.

"Beritahu aku perkembangan klan kalian."

Neji mengangguk pelan. "Aku sedang mengusahakan sesuatu. Kalau tetap tak bisa, baru aku akan datang padamu."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu duduk sebagai perwakilan Hyuuga tiap ada rapat."

"Hn."

"Dan … ucapanmu tentang Hinata tadi, mendadak aku terpikir, jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hinata? Kukira kau tak tertarik pada perempuan. Tapi … Hinata memang pilihan bagus untukmu." Naruto tertawa. "Pikiran yang bodoh, kan?"

Neji tersenyum menyeringai. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Eh?"

"Firasatmu satu itu, mungkin kali ini benar."

Mata Naruto benar-benar melebar kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyapa Gaara dari kejauhan. Setelahnya, pemuda Hyuuga itu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Satu lagi," ujar Neji tiba-tiba. "Hokage_-sama_, selamat ulang tahun."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kukira ini belum berganti hari, Neji. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi."

"Entahlah, aku merasa ingin mengucapkannya pertama kali."

Naruto melempar cengirannya. "_Arigatou_."

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi kau orang kedua yang mengucapkannya padaku."

Neji menyeringai, "Apa Sakura orang yang pertama? Kulihat tadi kau bersamanya."

Lalu senyuman kecil tergambar di sana. Sedetik setelahnya, sebuah gelengan ikut menyertainya. Naruto dapat melihat wajah bingung Neji. Siapa sangka tebakan lelaki jenius satu itu bisa salah? Tapi Sakura memang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Mau mengharapkan apa? Hari belum sepenuhnya berganti. Kemudian, apa ia harus menyebutkan nama Karin sebagai jawaban untuk Neji?

"Aku pergi dulu, Kazekage sedang menantimu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu melangkah menuju Gaara. Beberapa langkah diiringi kesunyian malam di atap menara Hokage, Naruto menoleh sekali, memastikan apakah Neji masih berdiri di pintu masuk sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Sosok Hyuuga itu tak lagi ada di sana.

"Hei."

"Beri aku alasan tepat kenapa kau ingin menemuiku tengah malam begini."

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_?" ujar Gaara sembali tersenyum simpul. Tangannya terulur, meraih tangan Naruto lalu menjabatnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Alasan terbaik."

Melangkah ke samping Gaara, kedua Kage tersebut memandangi jalanan Konoha dari atas. Keduanya tetap tersenyum, membiarkan semilir angin malam membelai helai-helai rambut keduanya.

"Neji bilang padaku, kau terlihat tak bersemangat hari ini. Sepertinya banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Hari ini kau tak seperti Naruto yang kukenal."

"Awalnya kukira aku marah padamu."

Gaara menoleh.

"Lupakan saja."

"Apa aku membuatmu marah?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini aku menerima surat dari seseorang. Ucapan ulang tahun yang terlalu cepat," ujar Naruto sembari tertawa. "Lalu aku ingat, aku memang selalu seperti ini tiap menjelang hari peringatan kelahiranku…"

Gaara masih mendengarnya.

"… sekaligus hari di mana Kyuubi pernah menyerang desa ini."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pundak Naruto.

Tangan sang Hokage terangkat, membelai perutnya sendiri—tempat Kurama berdiam diri di sana.

"Pertemuanku dengan ibuku dulu, juga kisah yang ia ceritakan, hari di mana kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku juga … saat kecil, tak pernah merasa bahagia tiap peringatan hari ulang tahunku sendiri. Kautahu, orang sepertimu, Gaara, yang pernah hidup dalam kebencian juga pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Orang sepertiku juga, tak selalu berada di bawah cahaya yang terang. Ada saat-saat di mana, aku ingin menyendiri."

Gaara masih tetap betah mendengarnya.

"Peringatan hari kelahiranku tak pernah membuatku merasa senang, tapi mungkin tahun ini, aku akan sedikit merasa senang. Terima kasih untukmu, juga Neji."

"Aku berjanji, akan membuat hari ulang tahunmu menyenangkan."

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini."

Naruto tersenyum sembari menaikkan satu alisnya. "Benarkah? Bukankah kau sibuk mengurus sesuatu dengan Sakura?"

Gaara dapat melihat bagaimana sahabatnya menelan ludah saat mengucapkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tak berniat menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu, Naruto. Nanti akan kuserahkan proposalnya padamu."

Sedetik setelah Gaara mengucapkannya, rongga dada Naruto kembali serasa mendesir. Napasnya terasa sedikit lebih berat. Ia menghela napas pelan. Diliriknya Gaara sekilas, sebelum akhirnya Naruto tersenyum simpul sembari menatap kembali jalanan Konoha yang lampu-lampu stan perayaannya mulai dimatikan. Iris biru itu meredup, bukan karena efek temaram. Bukan.

"Terima kasih, Gaara, atas ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu tadi."

"Tak masalah, Naruto."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat," pinta Naruto.

Gaara bergeming.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Naruto heran saat Gaara tak meresponsnya. Lelaki berambut merah itu justru menoleh sekitar.

"Kukira tadi Neji berkata kalau ia akan datang kemari lagi."

Naruto ikut menoleh ke sekitar sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali Gaara. "Oh, ya?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa tadi ia memintaku untuk menemanimu sampai ia kembali lagi. Aneh."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Kukira kau yang ingin bertemu denganku, kan? Untuk mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun padaku seperti barusan."

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Memang benar, tapi sepertinya ia masih punya urusan denganmu."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ada baiknya kita pulang. Aku tahu kau sibuk sekali, Gaara. Bukankah dua hari lagi kau akan kembali ke Suna?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Lagi pula, kalau memang ada sesuatu yang penting, kurasa Neji akan datang ke rumahku. Ia terbiasa melakukannya. Kautahulah, urusan ANBU."

Sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Besok kupastikan proposalnya akan sampai di tanganmu. Sakura sudah membantuku banyak dua hari ini."

_Nama itu disebut._

Satu nama yang mampu membuat kaki Naruto tak jadi melangkah.

"Gaara, apa kau pernah dekat dengan perempuan?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya—menoleh.

"Maksudku—"

"Temari?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada separuh tembok sisi atap menara. Ia menatap sayu pada Gaara. "Maksudku, perempuan, bukan saudara."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Kautahu, kan? Kau sahabatku, Gaara."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu bahagia."

Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya. Bulatan _jade_ yang menjadi iris Gaara menebal. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentu, aku menjamin Sakura_-chan_ adalah perempuan terbaik yang kukenal—kalau kau bertanya pendapatku. Aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan perempuan mana pun. Sejak insiden diambilnya _shukaku_ dari tubuhmu, Sakura_-chan_ membantu untuk merawatmu."

"Tunggu, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai, Sakura_-chan_?"

Gaara terdiam seketika. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar, seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu marah padaku?" Gaara menggaruk lehernya. "Bukankah kau menyukai perempuan itu?"

Naruto membisu.

"Apa kau juga berpikir bahwa Sakura tertarik padaku?"

Naruto menghela napas. Jemarinya bertengger menutupi mukanya. "Kautahu, ia pernah sangat mencintai Sasuke—"

"Lalu kau berpikir ia sekarang tertarik padaku karena aku … mungkin sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Tidak kupungkiri, aku tak mengenal terlalu banyak perempuan. Sakura memang seseorang yang menarik. Tapi aku tak benar-benar mengenalnya."

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura_-chan_?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Kalau ya? Kalau tidak?" goda Gaara perlahan. Entah mengapa, ia mulai bisa membaca situasi yang ada.

"Kalau memang Sakura_-chan_…," suara Naruto tercekat sesaat, "kalau memang Sakura_-chan_ menyukaimu, dan kau menyukainya, aku hanya ingin kau membuat Sakura_-chan_ bahagia."

"Lalu?"

Naruto tertunduk. "Sungguh, Gaara. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak yakin apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam. _Jade_-nya terpejam. Pikirannya mencoba menjarah kenangan usang bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika salju turun, ketika perang belum terjadi. "Aku ingat, sebelum aku datang dulu, memperingatkanmu tentang Sasuke yang begitu kelam, sebelum kau pingsan, bukankah hari itu beberapa temanmu datang padamu?"

Naruto ingat benar hari itu.

"Bukankah Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Safirnya menatap mata Gaara baik-baik.

"Kudengar dari Kakashi, kau menolaknya. Dan sekarang kaubilang kau mencintainya?"

"Aku bukan menolak perasaannya. Aku menolak pengakuannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi peduli pada Sasuke."

"Jadi kau percaya kalau ia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dengar, Gaara. Waktu berjalan. Aku bisa memastikan perasaanku sendiri, tapi kautahu, aku tak pandai membaca perasaan orang lain. Terlebih … Sakura-_chan_," ungkap Naruto, "Namun kalau sekarang kau tertarik padanya, dan ternyata Sakura-_chan_ tertarik padamu, aku rela."

"Benarkah?"

Berat rasanya. "Aku pernah memimpikan andai aku seberuntung itu."

Gaara tersenyum.

"Ia _kunoichi_ terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Berubah dari seorang perempuan kecil yang mudah menangis, berteriak, dan _mood_-nya berubah-ubah, lalu menjadi sagat kuat melebihi Tsunade-_baachan_. Ia begitu teratur. Cantik. Aku senang tiap melihatnya serius ketika menangani pasien. Kau harus tahu, ia sangat menyukai anmitsu melebihi apa pun. Ia tak terlalu suka makanan pedas. Ia mencintai buku-bukunya. Ia selalu pergi ke perpustakaan saat senggang. Ia takut pada hantu—"

Gaara menatap Naruto menghela napas, lalu mendongak menatap langit.

"—ia benci pada kecoak dan laba-laba. Ia menyukai warna merah muda. Ia selalu mengomel jika seseorang terlambat; seperti Kakashi_-sensei_ dulu."

"Naruto…."

"Aku senang melihat ia tak memanjangkan rambutnya. Ia terlihat lebih kuat. Hal itu sedikit memberiku keyakinan bahwa ia tak lagi memikirkan Sasuke yang ketika dulu di akademi, tersebar rumor bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis berambut panjang. Sakura tak pernah membiarkan pasiennya menunggu. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi nomor satu. Ia berusaha keras melebihi _kunoichi_ mana pun."

Gaara tersenyum makin lebar—saat menyadari tak lama lagi, hari akan berganti.

"Aku pernah membayangkannya tinggal bersamaku. Lelaki boleh bermimpi, kan? Sakura_-chan_ selalu berusaha kuat. Ia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Aku senang melihatnya tertawa, Gaara."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"Jangan menjadi seseorang seperti Sasuke yang membuatnya menangis. Buatlah Sakura_-chan_ tertawa. Karena asal Sakura_-chan_ bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia."

Kalimat itu terasa lebih pedih daripada yang Naruto bayangkan.

_**Teng. Teng. Teng.**_

Naruto melirik Gaara yang menatap jam besar di Konoha, penanda pergantian hari.

Dalam satu detik, suara melengking terdengar, mengambang menuju udara, membentur langit, sebelum akhirnya terdengar ledakan kembang api bersahutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbelalak. Ia segera berdiri tegap meluruskan punggungnya, dan menyaksikan lampu-lampu stan di jalanan Konoha yang tadinya redup kini terang benderang—berkelap-kelip di luar dugaannya. Suara ledakan di udara masih terdengar. Ia segera menoleh pada Gaara. Namun sang Kazekage itu justru menatap direksi lain.

Naruto mendapati sosok Neji berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap menahannya di sini, Kazekage_-sama_."

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara.

"Neji?"

"Kado ulang tahun untukmu, Hokage_-sama_."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kautahu, tak pernah ada orang yang senang melihatmu murung di hari sebaik ini," sahut Ino yang muncul dari belakang Neji. Muncul dari kegelapan dari arah pintu, Hinata melangkah pelan. "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hokage_-sama_."

Naruto terbelalak.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, juga melongok ke bawah—ke jalanan Konoha tempat penduduk Konoha sibuk menyalakan petasan sembari melambai ke arahnya, mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada sang pemimpin desa.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sembari memegangi terompet. Lelaki itu melompat dari atas dinding. Berjalan mendekat, ia meraih lengan Naruto, memeluknya singkat. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Naruto masih kaku.

Setelahnya, Akamaru dan Kiba menyerangnya.

"T-tunggu! Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?"

"Sebelum kau datang," sahut suara feminin di belakang Gaara. Temari.

Juga Tenten.

Dan … Sakura.

"Neji mengulur waktu sementara kami berkumpul di sini menantimu," imbuh Temari.

Tenten melambaikan tangan. "Tentu saja, Kazekage Suna berhak memberimu ucapan ulang tahun yang pertama di antara kami semua. Itulah sebabnya kami menunggu."

Naruto masih terduduk dengan Akamaru masih duduk menggonggong di depannya. Ia benar-benar kaku—tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi obrolan kita semakin menjauh," sahut Gaara.

Ino berjalan mendekat. Sebelum ia melangkah mendekat pada Naruto, gadis pirang itu justru bermanuver, menarik lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya mendekat pada sosok Naruto. Naruto makin membeku. Ia tak berani mendongak.

Mati rasa.

Semua mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kau salah paham, Naruto," imbuh Gaara lagi. "Proposal itu, aku mengajukan Shikamaru untuk menjalani tugas diplomasi ke Sunagakure, bukan Sakura. Sakura hanya menyetujui ideku."

Ino terkikik. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di lengan Sakura yang ia cengkeram. Sahabatnya itu membisu, kebingungan harus berkata apa.

Selama beberapa detik, semua orang terdiam sementara sang Hokage dan rekan setimnya itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Dalam sekejap, semuanya terasa kikuk. Shikamaru yang pertama berdeham dan mencairkan suasana. Lelaki bermata obsidian itu menyenggol bahu Kiba dan setelahnya, Akamaru menjauh dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto bisa melihat jelas kaki Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah acaranya dimulai?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba menyulut sebuah kembang api dan meledakkannya di udara.

Setelahnya, semua orang bersorak.

Sampai akhirnya suara bisikan Neji terdengar di telinga Naruto. "Bawa ia pergi dengan teknik warisan Yondaime Hokage."

Sedetik kemudian, Neji tersenyum puas saat melihat sosok Naruto dan Sakura menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sakura membuka mata, ia segera menemukan dirinya sendiri di sebuah halaman samping yang ia kenal. Ini kediaman Naruto. Ia tahu betul itu. Rumput-ruput di bawah kakinya terasa basah oleh udara dingin yang mengembun. Saat Sakura mendongak, ia masih bisa melihat jelas sahut-sahutan kembang api di udara yang diletuskan untuk sang Hokage.

Sakura menoleh. Naruto terduduk di beranda samping, memalingkan wajahnya dengan punggung tangan menutupi raut mukanya.

"Maaf membawamu kabur kemari."

Sakura masih terdiam.

Demi apa pun, satu kata keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura yakin rona itu akan ikut menjalar di wajahnya. Sakura hanya berdeham, mencoba mengatakan 'iya' atau semacamnya dari dehaman yang barusan ia suarakan. Namun, sudah sejauh ini…. Kalau Sakura tetap tak mau bicara, Naruto akan berprasangka lain.

"Hei…."

Naruto tak menarik arah pandangannya ke Sakura. "Ya?"

"Konoha merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Senyuman hangat terpancar di wajah Naruto. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Jangan berpikir lagi tentang masa lalu, Naruto."

Ketika namanya disebut dari bibir gadis itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mendongak. Satu tatapan, dan bagaikan efek magnet, Sakura melangkah mendekat pada Naruto. Perempuan itu berjongkok di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman simpul ia tampakkan untuk Naruto.

Semenit keduanya hanya berpandangan. Saat rasa hangat kembali menyergap permukaan kulit wajah keduanya, Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajah. "A-aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berterimakasih atau malah membunuh Neji," gumamnya.

"Siapa sangka, eh?"

Sepi kembali menyeruak sebelum akhirnya Sakura ambil bicara. "Ucapanmu tadi—"

"Konyol sekali, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau akan ada seseorang yang akan mengatakan semua itu tentangku."

Naruto tersenyum pelan sembari menoleh menatap mata Sakura. "Butuh rencana dari Neji untuk membuatku cemburu … buta pada Gaara dan membuatku mengatakan semua itu—"

"… di depanku," imbuh Sakura.

"Aku mengira Gaara akan membawamu pergi."

"Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa aku akan bersedia?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kautahu bahwa aku payah. Entah kenapa. Harusnya aku tahu itu bukan kau. Harusnya aku tahu tahu bahwa proposal itu tentang Shikamaru, dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Temari."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, suara-suara letusan kembang api terdengar berkurang.

"Apa itu artinya, jika ada Kage lain yang mengajukan permintaan untuk membawamu keluar dari desa ini, kau pasti akan menolak?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura mengangkat pandangan matanya. Ditatapnya baik-baik mata Naruto. "Apa kau sanggup menata hidupmu sendiri kalau aku meninggalkanmu pergi dari Konoha, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Sejujurnya, jawabannya tidak."

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku tertawa sebaik kau membuatku tertawa?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku berharap hanya aku yang bisa."

"Apa menurutmu, ada orang lain yang mengenalku sebaik kau mengenalku, Hokage_-sama_?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kaumaksud adalah anmitsu kesukaanmu dan hal-hal yang kusebutkan pada Gaara tadi, Haruno Sakura?"

"Aku sadar, bukan orang lain yang akan mampu membuatku tertawa. Selalu kau, Naruto. Selalu kau yang bisa melakukannya." Perlahan, jemari Sakura terangkat. Satu persatu jemarinya membelai rambut Naruto. "Aku tak akan keluar dari Konoha, asal kau juga ada di Konoha, Naruto. Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku pergi dari tempat ini, bahkan Sasuke_-kun_ sekalipun. Kalau aku memilihnya, bukankah aku yang akan menawarkan diri untuk pergi dengannya dua tahun lalu?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Ada orang yang sangat mencintai Sasuke-_kun_ melebihiku. Dan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku melebihi apa pun."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Butuh bantuan Neji untuk membuatmu mengatakan itu semua. Aku menunggumu dua tahun lamanya. Aku kira akan lebih panjang lagi batas waktuku untuk menunggumu."

Jemari Sakura kemudian digenggam pelan oleh sang Hokage.

"Kau benar-benar payah sekali."

"Aku tahu. Semua Uzumaki payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nanti, bantu aku menulis balasan surat untuk Karin dan Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika Naruto mengecup ujung hidungnya. Segala macam gemetar yang ia rasakan sedari tadi seakan sirna. Sisanya, perasaan hangat mendesak di rongga dadanya. Jemari-jemari Naruto menari di kelopak rambutnya, dan sebagian mengukir sentuhan di wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menatap Naruto tersenyum selebar ini. Sejenak, ia merasa menjadi kado terbaik yang didapatkan Naruto di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Maaf aku sempat membuatmu salah paham denganku dan Gaara hingga kau merasa sedih meski kautahu itu juga salahmu sendiri."

Naruto mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-baka_."

…

**THE END**

.

.

.

"_**I want you to know. It was never the doctors or the perscription that kept me going. It was always you, seeing you everyday. That's what kept me going." – Melman **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_Wohooo! Masahiro Night Seiran is BACKKK! Okay, just kidding, but hopefully she will, soon :D_

_36 halaman. Dibuat dua hari. 11 halaman dikerjakan 3 hari lalu, dan sisanya dikerjakan sejak jam makan malam hingga jam satu dini hari *koprol seketika* Oke, gak berniat narsis, tapi sebelum muncul review-review pedas dari kalian, biarkan aku tulis sendiri kekurangan-kekurangan dalam fic ini. __**Satu**__, rush. __**Dua**__, banyaknya pengulangan diksi alias si author lagi miskin diksi. __**Tiga**__, drama & OOC sekaliiii__**~ Empat**__, miskin deskripsi. __**Lima**__, alur lemah. __**Enam**__, disinyalir adanya typo. __**Tujuh**__, idenya berantakan. __**Delapan**__, endingnya pemaksaan._

_Well, I knew it, hohohohohoo~_

_Idenya memang benar-benar dari quote film Madagascar. Konyol sih, tapi itulah seorang Night. Satu adegan aneh, lalu sebuah ide muncul meski dipaksa-paksain._

_NaruSaku, SasuKarin, LeeTen, NejiHina, ShikaTema adalah nama-nama pair yang masuk dalam list jajaran canon hinted-pair. Percaya atau tidak, tapi kalau Naruto berakhir, mari tebak berapa banyak pairing yang terkabul dari list di atas :D as for Ino, I didn't give her one. Mo begindang, lha wong aku sendiri juga gak yakin ni cewek bakal sama siapa di endingnya. Mungkin Sai? Chouji? Kiba? Tapi karena tak cukup banyak hint, maka aku memilih membiarkan Ino menjomblo di sini. Meski agak berharap ShikaIno, huweee~_

_As for Kakashi. Well, terakhir chapter Naruto yang kubaca adalah 604 di mana Kakashi nusuk Rin dengan chidori. Jadi lanjutannya belum bisa memastikan. Tapi soal Shizune itu biarkan sajalah. Gaara? Meski gak yakin juga, tapi kalau boleh mengantongi satu nama, biar nama Matsuri yang muncul dari dalam note pairing yang kupunya XD_

_Thanks for reading. Tell me how much you miss meeeehhh! No tagihan utang penpik di review ya, haghaghag! Yang menanti My 'Fake' Ex-Wife, still in progress.  
_

10 Oktober 2012 – 01:05 WIB

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
